


unlawful professor

by smutsonian



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Peter, Dark Peter Parker, Dark fic, F/M, Hostage Situation, Injury to the reader, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Obsession, Overstimulation, Stalking, Teacher x Student, Teacher/Student, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian
Summary: reader has to deal with the obsession one of her students got for her
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, teacher/student - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	unlawful professor

Professor Y/L/N was grading papers on a late afternoon in her office when a knock sounded from the door. She didn’t hear it at first because of the focus she currently had on the essay she’s grading but when the knock came again, she looked up and shouted a soft ‘come in’ towards the faceless knocker.

Peter Parker came in with his usual friendly yet shy smile. His shoulders were stiff and his head was tilted downward as if it’s a crime to visit his professor at that time. “Mr. Parker! What can I help you with?” she points at the chair in front of her desk, motioning for him to take a seat with a friendly smile. A smile that he always loved, a smile that he’ll forever love and he’ll do anything to wake up to that smile every single day. He wants to be the reason for that smile. He wasn’t that much younger than his professor. It’s also his last year so the idea of them being together wouldn’t be that taboo. He’ll have her sooner than later.

“Peter?” her soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he felt his heart flutter at the genuine look of worry that appeared on her face. Another trait he loves about her. So thoughtful and caring. He could give her the same thing if she’d just let him.

“Umm… yeah. Sorry for interrupting you but I just wanted to ask about the essay I submitted. I didn’t have much time to write it so it might seem a bit rushed and senseless,” he lets out a sad sigh before looking up at her thoughtful eyes before continuing. “I just wanted to ask if there’s a way I can fix it? I can do some extra work for extra credits. I just don’t want it to affect my final grade. I totally understand if you refuse tho—” he was rambling at that point and the professor cut him off by reaching across her desk and grasping both of his shoulders with her small hands before shaking him gently. “Relax, Peter. You’re not interrupting anything. As for your essay, I’m currently reading it and it’s not as senseless as you say it is and it doesn’t seem rushed at all. Don’t tell anyone I said this but this is the best essay I’ve read so far,” she gives him a cheeky smile and a wink before handing him the paper that had a huge red letter ‘A+’ on the upper right corner of it.

Peter sat frozen on the chair. From the moment she touched his shoulder up to the moment that their fingers brushed when she handed him his paper, not to mention the wink she just gave him. He couldn’t believe what he’s seeing right now. Is she flirting with him? Not being able to hold back any longer, he shoves the paper inside his backpack before lunging towards her and grabbing the back of her neck to gently push her towards his face.

“Peter—” she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers in a hungry kiss. Her hands found their way back to his shoulders, trying to push him away but he was stronger than her and the grip on the back of her neck just got tighter. Peter moaned through her lips as he plunged his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. The whimper she let out went straight towards Peter’s cock. He grinds his hips against her desk and this time, she was able to push him off.

Her eyes were wide and terrified as she watched one of her students in front of her with reddened and plumped lips staring back at her. He tries to walk around the desk and towards her but she steps away and raises an arm as if to keep the distance between them. “Mr. Parker, that was very inappropriate. We could both get in big trouble and you’re almost done with college, you wouldn’t want to—” she was cut off by Peter slamming her hand down her desk, producing a loud bang to echo around the office.

“I don’t care about any of those things! Y-you like me! Maybe not as much as I like you but there’s something between us! I can sense it! Tell me you do too!” he quickly reached out for her wrists, pulling her closer towards his chest. She struggles in his grasp as she tries to pull her hands away from him. “Keep your voice down, Mr. Parker. You’re out of your mind—”

“You flirted with me!” he hisses, eyes becoming glossy every moment that passes by. “Y-you touched me, gave me a suggestive smile, and even winked at me! You clearly have feelings for me too!” his voice sounded like a child begging for something. 

The professor’s eyes widened in shock and terror. The way he announced her actions towards him a few seconds ago was exaggerated and tampered with to make her sound like a child molester. He made her sound like she was seducing him when all she did was be friendly towards him to help him calm down from his upcoming panic attack due to his unending rambling.

“You got it all wrong, Mr. Parker—” she starts but gets cut off by a now fuming Peter Parker.

“Will you stop fucking calling me that?!” his eyes were dark as he stared down at her but it softened when he saw her flinch at his actions.

“Please stop calling me like that. Stop acting as if I’m just another student. Please don’t act like you weren’t making moves on me.” he breathes heavily and desperately reaches for her hands once more. The professor’s eyes popped out of its sockets as her student mentioned another jab at her innocence. She was certainly not making moves on her. He’s manipulating the story and they both know it.

“I’m afraid I no longer have time for this nonsense. I’ll have to ask you to leave, Mr. Parker.” when he didn’t make any effort to move, she slammed a binder down her desk before motioning towards the door.

“Now!”

* * *

After that incident with Peter Parker, Professor Y/L/N didn’t get to see the said student again. Even if he failed to attend the remaining classes before graduation, he’ll still be able to pass because of all the previous marks he’s got in her subject. She didn’t even know why he took up her subject. He was taking biophysics and she teaches literature. Remembering the incident that took place a few weeks ago, she somehow had an idea as to why a biophysics student was taking her classes.

She couldn’t deny that she was thankful for his absence because it gave her relief and time to think. It also gave her the sense of safety from his manipulation and somehow the blackmail he’s got on her. It’s not really valid blackmail but she didn’t like the idea of having to talk to the authorities about it. She didn’t appreciate any inconveniences. 

Seems like luck isn’t on her side because as she was walking home from a late night at the office, a knife found its way towards her side as an arm looped its way across her neck. “Make a sound and I’ll plunge this knife deep into your fucking skin,” the knife pressed harder on her side and she lets out a whimper in pain. “Now be a good little lady and hand me your bag,” he didn’t even wait for her to hand it to him as he already plucked it out of her grasp. He pushes her away from him and she sighed in relief until he reaches for his back pocket before pointing a gun at her.

“Wouldn’t want you to tell the cops about me now, do we?” he cocks the gun before grinning at her terrified and tearful eyes. Well, so much for not liking inconveniences.

A small whipping sound was heard and she watched as a bunch of what seemed like white goo stuff stuck its way towards the barrel of the gun before flying out of the perpetrator’s hand.

“Pointing a gun at an innocent lady isn’t nice, dude,” a flash of red whips past her peripheral view before soft thump land in front of her and the back of spiderman himself fills her vision. He skillfully dodges the man’s jabs with the previous knife before stealing it with his web slingers as he did with the gun. He easily knocks the guy out with one punch. The hero turns around to face the professor before handing her bag back. 

She managed to whisper a quiet thanks before gasping when he grabs a hold of her waist in a gentle manner. “Fuck! You’re bleeding!” he says through his mask, making you look down at your white blouse only to see a patch of red liquid staining it. That douchebag actually managed to penetrate the knife deeper than she thought. Her vision darkened at the sight of her own blood and she stumbled towards a nearby wall for support. The hero was quick to help her, moving an arm around her back before bending down to grasp the back of her knees to lift her up.

“Hold on. Stay awake for me, please. I’ll take care of you,” his voice was somehow familiar but she blamed it on the loss of blood she’s currently experiencing. A situation that she was somewhat thankful for because if she wasn’t trippy from the loss of blood, she would be freaking out because spiderman was swinging through buildings while her arms were absentmindedly gripping around his neck for dear life. She didn’t get to see much more because she found herself being lulled to sleep by exhaustion. 

The hero looks down at her before cursing under his breath. “Shit! We’re almost there. Please, just hold on a little longer,” he curses as he felt her grip around his neck loosening. He uses one hand to support her weight and pulls her body closer against his, avoiding her wound as much as possible and using his other arm to swing them both through the buildings. 

* * *

The professor felt pain before she could even open her eyes. She lets out a grunt before trying to sit up when a pair of hands helped her up. Her eyes widened in realization as she remembered the events before she passed out. Her eyes were met with white ones as she came face to face with spiderman. She looks down to see her side patched up and bandaged. She looks back up to her hero before whispering out a ‘thank you’ with a shy smile and turning her face back down to inspect the bandage.

She felt a soft touch under her chin before coming face to face with the hero once more. “You really scared me there, Y/N,” his voice fills the small space between them and her eyes widened at the sound of her name coming out of the hero’s mouth. “Y-you know who I a-am?” she stutters as her eyes flickered towards the hero’s other hand that was reaching under his mask.

The professor tries to look away but her face was kept in place by the hero’s hand as he continues to lift his mask up with his other hand. “What are you doing?” her smooth small voice asks and his heart palpitates at being able to hear her voice again. “I’m showing you that I trust you and I want you to trust me as well,” he continued to lift the mask off until his face was no longer a secret.

“P-peter?” she ~~stared~~ gawked at him and he looked at her with a big smile on his face. “You don’t know how happy you make me feel by simply saying my name,” he moves the hand that was on her chin to caress the side of her face. “You don’t know how scared I was when you passed out on my arms. I could never forgive myself if something worse happened to you,” he leans in to press his forehead against hers.

“Peter, this is wrong. I’m your professor,” she pulls his hand away from her face before standing up and walking a few steps away from him, an action that made him frown. “Why do you think I stopped going to your classes?” he stands up to walk towards her, reaching for her hand as he did back at her office. “I figured that you were holding back from me because you couldn’t bear the idea of being taboo but you see—” he pushes her gently until she the back of her knees hit the bed, forcing her to plop on the bed. “I’m no longer taking your classes so that means I’m no longer your student! There’s nothing else in the way!” his face was cheerful as a kid opening presents on Christmas but the professor’s reaction was the opposite of his.

“T-that doesn’t count. This is still wrong! This is just a stupid crush!” she was getting frustrated with his lack of understanding and it was really starting to show. Peter’s cheery face turned into a frown as well. “You know, I really don’t appreciate it when you shout at me. I let it pass the first time when you did back in your office but now? Now you’re just being really rude. I also don’t appreciate how you’re belittling my feelings for you. I fucking love you and you’re about to learn that. You know, you should be glad that I didn’t report your advances on me. Imagine how the dean would react when one of his pride and joy was being seduced by one of his professors?” he smirks at her reaction, eyes wide in disbelief along with horror at his words. He leans down towards her face before brushing her hair away from her face.

“If I wasn’t following you around to make sure you’re safe all the time, a bullet would’ve pierced through your head,” he brushes her forehead gently before smiling at her and raising an eyebrow. “If that isn’t true love then I don’t know what is,” he raises an eyebrow when she shakes her head. “You’re not thinking straight, Peter. You can’t love me! Y-you’re just confused. Me being here isn’t right! I can’t be here!” she tries to stand but he pushes her back on the bed with a little bit of force this time.

“I told you how I don’t appreciate you shouting, Y/N,” his voice was taunting as he gently pushed on her shoulder until her back was pressed against the mattress. He crawls up her body until his elbows are pressed on the sides of her head. “I also hate it when you keep saying how my love for you isn’t real. It’s fucking real! I know that because I’m the one feeling it!” he shouts at her face leaning down to press his lips against her. She pushes on his chest but when he refuses to pull away, she bites his lip hard enough to make him pull away. Peter sits up before wiping the blood off his lips. “Not gonna lie, that was hot as fuck!” her eyes grew when he leaned back in for a kiss, immediately forcing his tongue inside her mouth and making her taste his blood through the kiss. 

Peter carefully reached for the buttons of her blouse and started unbuttoning them one by one. It was a bit hard for him because his professor was squirming under him and pushing on his hands as much as she could. “Don’t move too much, you’re going to reopen your wound!” he smacks her hand away before gripping her shoulders and pushing her against the mattress. “Don’t do this!” she cried out as she watched his eyes get darker as his pupils dilate. His hands found its way to her face, his palm covering both her nose and her mouth, making it hard for her to breathe. “I don’t know how many times I should tell you that I don’t like it when you shout at me so I’m going to teach you a lesson. Isn’t that cool? You used to be the one teaching me a lot of things but now, I’ll be the one to do so!” he laughs before pressing his palm harder against her face. “If you keep on shouting, I would have to cover this pretty mouth of yours and I don’t like doing that because I love seeing your whole face but if you keep shouting at me, I wouldn’t have a choice,” he watches her eyes as it starts to tear up and kisses the ones that decided to fall. 

Her hands were scratching his arms, silently begging for a chance to breathe again but he didn’t budge. When her attempts to pull his arms away gets weak, he softens his hold against her so she could take a few breaths only to be stopped by his hardening grip against her face again. Her feet were going wild under his weight and her arms were scratching harder on his arms. Making a swift motion towards her hands, Peter had her wrists stuck to the headboard with his spider webs in a blink and he grins when he finds her completely frozen under him.

“Isn’t this so much better?” his grin turned into a frown when he saw her face covered with tears, making him breathe out a sigh. “Do you promise not to shout at me again?” he looks at her with hopeful eyes, eyes that she used to think of as innocent and beautiful brown orbs but now they are going to be the eyes that will forever haunt her.

She nods eagerly against his hold, making his face shine in adoration before lifting his hand away from her face. She gasps for air while Peter strokes the side of her face gently. “Such a good girl,” his voice was filled with so much love that matches the glint in his eyes. “I promised that I’ll take good care of you and I’m going to do just that,” he wipes her face clean before maneuvering her body carefully until she was no longer wearing her blouse. 

Peter leaned down to kiss over the bandage carefully before moving to kiss the spot under her bra. His hands gently massage her breasts over the bra before moving towards her back, gently lifting her up and skillfully unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. He leans down to press a wet kiss on her right nipple while he massages her left one, pinching the nipple teasingly until they were erect. He repeats the motion with the other one before looking up at her to see her watching his every move. He moved up so he was kissing her lips again, moaning in delight when he felt her lips moving against his.

The professor couldn’t do anything but watch as Peter peppered her skin with kisses. He made it clear that he could ruin her career with just a snap so she decided to give him what he wanted and kissed him back, earning a low moan from him. Her only thought was the faster he gets what he wants, the quicker this nightmare would end. 

One of Peter’s hands made its way under her skirt, running his fingers on the inside of her thighs before moving her underwear to the side and running a finger up and down her slit. “Hmm, so fucking wet for me,” he mumbles against her lips. He wasted no time in inserting a finger inside and curling it every time he would pull it out before inserting it again. He smiles through the kiss when she starts grinding her hips against his fingers when he adds another finger. He watches as her eyes start fluttering when he starts rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

He swallowed her moans and grunts when he felt her clenching around his fingers. “Cum for me,” he hisses against her lips and pulls away from the kiss to watch her reaction as she releases her first orgasm. Her eyes were slammed shut while her mouth was slightly open. Her back arched under him while her legs shook in delight. “Such a pretty sight,” he smiles at her before moving away from her to stand in front of the bed.

Mind still foggy from the orgasm, she waits for him to do something but he continues standing at the end of the bed, watching and observing her. She wanted to cover herself so bad but her wrists remained stuck on the headboard. She watches in anticipation as his fingers start pulling her skirt down at a very slow pace followed by her underwear. Completely naked in front of him, he gets on his knees and carefully places her legs on her shoulders, his head in between her legs. He starts placing wet kisses on her skin, from the inside of her ankle to the inside of her thighs. He admires the goosebumps on her skin before placing a kiss on her sensitive bud. 

Her body jumps at the sensation of his tongue licking their way up her wet slit. His soft laugh causes air to hit her sensitive cunt making her gasp at the feeling. He starts lapping on her wet cunt, groaning in delight at the taste of her juices. “Taste. So. Fucking. Sweet,” he says in between kisses and laps on her slit. She loses control of the situation and starts bucking her hips up against his mouth, begging for more and that’s exactly what he gave her.

He inserts a finger while his tongue works its magic on her clit, adding another finger inside when he hears her wanton moan above him. His fingers were making wet and sloppy noises while his tongue made slurping noises against her clit. He felt her hips spasming and before he knew it, his face was wet with her juices. She let out a cry when his tongue slurped all of her juices, licking one last swipe on her slit before pulling away.

She feels a wave of embarrassment when she sees his chin glistening with her wetness and tries to look away but Peter was quick to get on top of her, gripping her chin gently to make her look back at him. “You’re fucking amazing and don’t you ever be embarrassed about it,” he kisses her lips hungrily, making her taste herself in his lips and shoving his tongue down her throat. “See? You taste so fucking delicious,” he pulls away, his voice was hoarse against her mouth, reminding her of all the things he’s done to her.

She knew he was far from getting what he wanted and she was proven correct when he situated himself between her legs before pressing a palm on his chest, making his suit fall limp on his body. He quickly steps out of the suit as he rubs his hard cock with one hand while the other hand places itself gently on her hip, pinning her body down the bed. He rubs his tip up and down her slit, mixing his precum with her juices before moving the tip to tease her clit. 

The professor gulped as she felt his tip pressing against her opening before slowly slithering in only to be pulled out once the whole tip was inside her cunt. He continued to do this for a while before he couldn’t anymore, the veins on his cock were pulsating so hard, begging for him to find his release. He leans his face down to her face, pressing a kiss on her forehead and wiping some of her hair away from her face with his free hand. He places a soft kiss on her lips before plunging his hard cock inside her to the hilt, shushing her with another kiss when she hissed in pain. “I got you. Don’t worry, I got you,” he says against her lips, staying in place to let her adjust to his size when all he wanted to do was ruin her tight pussy that was currently clenching around him but he wanted her to feel great. He wanted her to love and enjoy every moment of this so he waited.

When her body started to relax against him, he pulled out before bottoming out once more that earned a loud wanton mewl from her. Grinning at her reaction, he continues the slow pace, savoring the feeling of her walls around his cock. He feels her grinding against his hips and mumbling words under her breath. “What is it? I can’t hear you,” he grins at her face. “P-please go faster,” she says a little louder and he beams at her words before slamming his hips against hers at a devious speed. The sounds of skin slapping each other fills the room and Peter moves his lips to her neck, licking and sucking and nipping at the skin until she’s a moaning mess underneath him.

“You love this? Tell me you love feeling my cock ruin this gorgeous tight pussy of yours,” he sucks harshly at the skin on her neck before pulling away to wait for her response. She looks at him with tearful eyes before nodding eagerly. “Y-yes. I love it so much!” she yelps when he places one of her legs on his shoulder before slamming into her at an even faster speed, fishing for another orgasm from her. 

“Fuck!” Peter groans in pleasure when he feels her clenching tighter around him. He doesn’t let his pace waver, determined to make her cum around him. He reaches for her clit before rubbing it with a vigorous speed that earned a loud wail from her. “That’s it, Y/N. Cum for me. Please, please cum for me,” he pressed on her clit before letting out a shout when she finally cums around him, strangling his cock with her walls.

She feels her vision darken from another orgasm. Her back was still arched when she started to come down from her orgasm but Peter’s thrusts weren’t stopping. He continues his penetration, grunting here and there at the feeling of her cunt pulsing around him. His elbow fell beside her face and he was looking at her with glossy eyes, begging for something. She soon finds out what it is he’s begging for when she feels his fingers on her clit once more. She tried to tilt her hips away from him but was stopped by his hand gripping his hip and pushing it down the mattress. “Just one more, please. Cum for me one last time,” he pants above her face before moving his hand back to her oversensitive clit and rubbing on it at a normal speed. It didn’t take long for her to build up another orgasm because she was already sensitive from her previous orgasms and he could feel her getting close because her walls were starting to flutter against him.

“That’s it. That’s it, Y/N. You’re doing so good for me,” he continues slamming his hips into hers and in no time, she has reached yet another orgasm. “Fuck fuck fuck. FUCK!” his eyes slammed shut as he slams his full length deep inside her cunt before spilling inside of her. He gives a few more thrusts, making sure that she’s got all of his cum before falling beside her carefully so as to not hit her wound. 

He stares at her tired face and watches as her eyes slowly fall shut, falling asleep from exhaustion and he couldn’t help but smile at the view. He presses a wet kiss on her forehead before pulling her closer to his chest and falling asleep as well, his cock slowly falling limp inside her.

* * *

The professor was shaken awake by a smiley Peter who was staring down at her. “Hey there, sleepyhead,” he says in a teasing tone before bending down to press a kiss on her lips and helping her stand from the bed. “Let me check on this real quick and then we can eat the breakfast I cooked for you. Does that sound great to you?” he kneels down in front of her, fumbling with her bandage before looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. She nods absentmindedly before watching him stand up after checking on her wound. He helps her put on a shirt that was probably his and a pair of sweatpants. He stepped a few steps away from her before grinning at her. “You look really cute in my clothes. Comfy really looks pretty on you,” he blushes before taking her hand and leading her out of the room and into a kitchen. 

She was enveloped with the sweet smell of pancakes and she finds herself being gently pushed down on a chair while Peter places a plate that was stacked up with pancakes covered with syrup and blueberries. Peter watches her with a smile as she munches on her breakfast before munching on his own. 

After a few bites, she hears the jingling of keys and looks up to see him sliding a chain of keys on the table. “W-what’s that for?” her morning voice sends an electric line straight to his cock but he ignores it before giving her a sweet smile. “Your key to our penthouse,” he states nonchalantly. 

“P-penthouse? O-our?” she stutters and looks at him cautiously as he laughed at her reaction. “We don’t have to move now. It’s just something I bought with the help of Tony,” her eyes widened at the realization of him having connections with the Tony Stark. Peter Parker would be able to ruin her name easily. 

“We can move after I graduate. Don’t give me that look. I’ll never do anything to hurt you. I’ll only do what’s best for you. This is just the start of our forever,” he stands up and walks over to her, helping her out of the chair before pressing a long kiss on her lips. “You deserve the best and I’ll make sure that you get just that.”


End file.
